All Around Me
by RozaBelikovXDimkaBelikov
Summary: Nessie grows up with another hybrid, the pack, and her family. But what could go wrong when the Volutri gets involved and her world in thrown into chaos? Told from Nessie/OC POV except for 1st chapter
1. Welcome to the Black Parade

Hey, it's just an idea I had that popped into my head. Plot bunnies, annoying sometimes but make the world of fanfiction go round…

"Let me go!" I screamed as the vampire carried me across the border of Canada where my sisters and I had been hunting. Whatever his gift was, it had something to do with weakening others with his gaze because he never took his eyes off of me and never released his iron grip that twisted my limbs making it useless to try to get away. I could barely make out any part of his face as his hood was above his head and I wasn't in a good position to get a better look at him, only that he was a male vampire. Ugh, Alice would never forgive herself for this. She would blame herself for not seeing every possible outcome in the world that could influence our lives. "Edward!" I screeched. I could still hear his footsteps in pursue so quickly to human ears it would sound like one continuous beat. He would catch up to us eventually, I was fairly certain. But whoever was carrying me was nearly as fast and had at least a five minute head start.

If it came down to a fight, I was nearly convinced that Edward and I could take him down. Not to mention that the rest of the family would probably not be far away. But what if he wasn't alone? What if he was just a new recruit of the Volutri's? It wasn't unlikely that they would accept someone with this sort of talent. So all he would have to do is run to wherever the rest of his little group was and I would be forced to watch them catch Edward too… or worse. I shuddered at the thought. No, I wouldn't let that happen.

_Edward_ I thought quietly pulling back my shield. There was a slight falter in his steps before they picked up again. Good, he could hear me. _I think this is a trap, wait until Alice can see something… anything, but don't come after me. _The rhythm of his stride quickened. Great… he's ignoring what I tell him to do. Nothing new there. _I mean it, wait until Emmett and Jasper catch up. Just don't get here alone. I love you, and I won't lose you if this is a trap. I mean it. I love you and Renesmee. _I closed my mind just as my capturer leaped into Pacific Ocean. Smart, it was much more difficult to trace a scent through water but not impossible. Although that was slightly comforting, if it really was a trap then he wouldn't try to throw Edward off our trail.

Gradually the footsteps behind us faltered and finally were silenced. I sighed in relief, at least he was safe. If anything ever happened to me then there would be Edward and Jacob to care for Renesmee. At last, he stopped at the very south end of Oregon. To my surprise, he placed me on my feet and back up a few feet. Without even thinking, my mind attempted to focus every lesson in fighting that I had ever gotten from Jasper, Emmett, Elezar, and Tanya.

"Wait! Stop!" He shouted ducking out of every kick and punch (to my great annoyance) never returning the strikes. After about the 28th punch, he grabbed my arm, twisting me around and sweeping my feet out of from under me, landing me on my back. "Okay, will you _please _stop attacking me? It's really annoying." Oh so defending myself was getting on his nerves. Really? "I mean seriously! What are you thinking?!" I narrowed my eyes. This guy isn't scary, just really annoying.

"Oh well, pray tell what should I do when a vampire kidnaps me?" I hissed. He sighed pulling back his soaked hoodie. He was handsome, even for a vampire. Dirty blond hair hung a little past his dark black eyes. He appeared to be at least 21 to 22 standing about six foot four.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. It made a lot more sense in my head than it does now. I just… I needed to talk to you," he stammered. He offered a hand to help me up, which I fully ignored getting up on my own. He cursed under his breath something about stubborn females (to be putting it nicely).

"Well, you needed to talk to me… so do it," I shrugged. "I mean, you don't want to have kidnapped me for nothing right?" I joked. He grinned at my miserable attempt at humor.

"Alright where to begin… well, I guess as dishonorable as it is, I'm…" he appeared to be searching for the correct words whether not to scare me or not make himself sound as horrible. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together.

"And incubus?" I asked dryly. His dark black eyes cast down.

"Used to be."

"Used to be? Your morals catch up with you?" I snarled.

"No… well yes, but not quite in the way I thought karma would catch up with me," he groaned, his gaze far away, as if his mind wasn't really staring into the forest anymore but into some memory. "Look, you can think of me what you want, that's not why I'm here. So I was staying in Chicago for a while, living up the night life and I come upon a girl alone in a bar." My throat tightened, I already didn't like where this was going. "So we hit it off pretty well," he chuckled darkly. "Yet, there was something about her, her good nature or kindness that made me merely leave after she fell asleep. I fed later on a criminal actually. He was stalking some other young girl through a dark alley." My mind momentarily flickered to Edward.

"After about two weeks of debating the idea in my mind, I decided that I wanted to return to her and make her my mate. So, I return to Chicago and seek her out. What I found wasn't exactly what I expected." My eyes flew open, he couldn't mean… "She was pregnant, and heavily so eating some raw meat. I didn't know what to think, I didn't even think our kind could. It was only then I realized that it would have been much kinder to kill her that night. I told her everything, about what I was, and what I guessed was growing inside her. I tended to her as well as I could, she couldn't go to a hospital, they wouldn't understand what was wrong with her.

"I tried to save her, I really did but her body was weak, even for a human. Her last request was that I take care of our child. That I promised, I would've promised her I would destroy the sun if she could've died in peace. And she was gone," he sighed sorrowfully. Wordlessly he drifted through the forest. Through the brush, a small cabin was built. It wasn't well made but at the same time it didn't seem out of place among the woods. He beckoned me inside with a single gesture disappearing inside. Much like the inside, it was very simple with a fireplace, small couch, a ratio table, and a single wooden cradle in the corner with a young girl. Long black hair drifted down to her waist, contrasting beautifully against her almost vampiric pale skin.

"So I inherited this little one. I tried to care for her, always bringing her fresh blood to drink from my kills. Although it became more and more difficult to protect her, from other vampires, other humans, hell even myself. There were some nights where I couldn't find myself a human to feed upon that I couldn't return to her. I have to leave essentially an eight month old child alone! Not only that, but I can't just stay in one spot forever. I have to hunt, and that requires traveling, neither of which I can take her with me. Yet," he exhaled pushing a lock of black hair back from her face. "I can't help but love her. I see so much of her mother in her, and I can't renounce her promise to her."

"So I began asking around, seeing if there was anyone that knew anything about hybrids. I asked friends, friends of friends. When it seemed completely hopeless, my friend's mate said she thought that her friend Charlotte had mentioned something about a coven in Forks, Washington with a hybrid of their own. When I pressed her for information, she said she heard that the mother of the hybrid was still alive, or around I suppose you should say," he motioned to me.

"Surprising the rumors didn't say that we were wiped out by the Volutri," I murmured quietly. He shrugged.

"There were a few rumors about the Volutri but none verifiable, so I just went out to find you. And well… I have to say it was a little more difficult than I expected. Your coven is much larger than any I have seen before, and quite honestly I thought your mate was going to catch us. If that had happened, I would have dropped you and kept running. If I was killed then, there really wouldn't have been anyone for Colbie."

"Colbie?" I asked confused.

"My daughter, I named her after her mother. She is three months old, how old is your daughter?" he asked.

"She's two years and four months old now," I replied quietly watching as Colbie tossed and turned in her sleep. "So what was the purpose of finding me?" He shook his head gripping the cradle as if for support.

"I don't know, it was just wishful thinking anyway that it would work out the way I wanted it," he sighed. I realized what he was subconsciously asking me, what he was hoping I would ask him. He wasn't a fool, if my family was to adopt her, she would have protection, a doctor that was familiar with hybrids, and a coven to love her. I laid my hand upon his.

"Do you want my mate and me to adopt her?"

"I couldn't ask that of you," he replied, longing lingering in his voice.

"That's not what I asked. What do you want for your daughter?"

"I want someone who will be able to care for her the way she deserves to be. If I could find them, then maybe I wouldn't be such a cruel man. I couldn't just leave her; nobody would be able to understand her. Maybe her mother would forgive me if I found her a better place then with me."

"I'll take care of her, my family would be more than happy to have her," I promised smiling warmly. He looked up at me as if he was about to cry. "Now where was it necessary to kidnap me?" I joked. Without warning, he pulled me into his arms hugging me closely.

"Thank you so much, I will always be in your debt," he murmured before releasing me and gathering Colbie into his arms. Her eyes fluttered slightly staring up at him.

"Daddy?" she asked drowsily.

"Yes my baby girl, I love you. I always will, but I'm not the best person for you. You're going somewhere where you'll have a mother too." She nodded slowly tears falling down her cheeks.

"But Daddy," she sobbed into his shoulder. "Is it something I did… I can-"

"No sweetie, it's never you, it's my fault. I'm not good enough for you, be a good little girl for your new parents okay?" She nodded sadly. Silently, he handed her to me still sobbing. "Thank you, for everything."

"Feel free to come and see her whenever you want, okay?" I said, my voice quivering from the emotion circling between the father and daughter. He nodded, although I truly doubted I would ever see him again. "Good bye," I murmured before walking outside. I dashed home, Colbie held closely against my chest. The sight before me as I walked into the door was slightly comical.

Alice was rocking back and forth mumbling something about me disappearing. Jasper was frantically trying to calm her down while still being influenced by the panic and confusion from all around him. Rosalie was attempting to calm down Renesmee who was going into hysterics. Jacob looked torn between a desire to comfort Renesmee and desire to murder someone (probably my kidnapper). Emmett was trying to calm down Renesmee and practically sitting on Jacob to stop him from jumping up and doing something stupid. Carlisle was on the phone with who I guessed was Tanya. Esme was trying to soothe Edward who was also going into hysterics firing off every 'what if' situation there existed between blaming himself.

I cleared my throat loudly, "Uh hi?"

"MOMMIE!!" Renesmee yelled launching herself towards me.

"Bella!" Edward shouted almost at the same time as Renesmee pulling me into his arms. So at this point, I have my husband wrapped around me, my daughter wrapped around my knees, and another little girl in my arms. "What happened? Who was he? What did he-"

"Calm down I'll explain everything." So for the next twenty minutes or so I spend explaining what happened and answering all of their frantic questions.

"So bottom line, Renesmee has a new little sister?" Jacob questioned eyeing the frightened child on the floor beside Renesmee. It was interesting how quickly Renesmee picked up the older sister role with Colbie.

"I guess so," I smiled as Renesmee touched her hand to Colbie's sharing memories of the family with her. "Although… I kind of was thinking that, maybe instead of Renesmee's sister, she could be her cousin," I said eyeing Rosalie. Her jaw dropped, as did Emmett's. "If that's what you want," I amended. For the third time today, I was nearly crushed by a bear hug.

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much."

AN: So what do you think? If you want me to continue please leave a review, I don't care if it's one word (I kinda like them to be longer but whatever works)


	2. Hit me up

Wow, seriously. Where was it written that I needed to attend high school? Pray tell, where?! I snarled under my breath as my mascara slipped out of my hand again.

"Honey, would like some help?" Mom asked attempting to stifle the amusement in her voice which failed completely and utterly. I sighed sitting down in front of the massive vanity, it was a lost battle even before it began.

"Thanks mom," I murmured quietly as she pulled a small comb through my jet black locks, smoothing it into my favorite look, part of my bangs directly in front of my left eye. "Do I really have to do this?" Mom sighed abandoning the comb on the dresser and placing both hands on my shoulders.

"We all think it'll be a good experience for you sweetie," she smiled. It was almost hysterical how much her perfect blonde hair and topaz eyes contrasted to my black hair and emerald eyes. "Besides you won't be alone."

"Yep, I'll be there cos," Ren (the name Nessie got on my nerves after a while so I took the other syllable for my nickname) chirped happily dancing into the room and promptly sliding on top of the dresser and swinging her legs back and forth. I snickered, even though officially we were cousins (okay so biologically I wasn't related to her in anyway, you learn to get over official things in this family), I still thought of her as more of sister than anything. The roles of older versus younger sister were often switched. Mentally and physically, she was older and I often went to her for advice when I didn't know who else to go to. Like the time I had gotten into a huge fight with mom, I sorta moved into her room over in Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's cottage. It actually was really dumb what we were fighting about, we were doing what me and mom do best… being stubborn.

But then again, she is really… innocent. I don't know how else to describe it. Everyone in the family tried to shield her from the world, everything bad happening. Maybe it's what makes everyone fall in love with her at first sight. Its human nature to try to get away from the terror in this world, when you meet someone who makes you forget all that, well it's pretty obvious what happens.

"I've been there once before, it's not all that bad," Ren shrugged. I rolled my eyes, sure it wasn't. Coming from the girl that came home crying one day because some guy said something to her and then Daddy, Edward, Jake, and Jasper all knocked him unconscious and hung him from his underwear on the flagpole… nice.

"Of course it's not," I grumbled standing up. We were going to Forks high school, not my first choice. Even though we weren't related, my mother and I were alike in a lot of ways. Neither of us like Forks at all, way too small and boring. But of course, it was where I was brought into the family and where both Ren and I grew up so… magically I must go to school there. Ren went to high school in New Hampshire while Bella and Edward were in Dartmouth. So now we're both posing as the children of respective parents.

"I promise it's not that bad," Ren insisted again as we walked into the garage.

"Your car or mine?" I muttered whipping out my keys. She shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter to me, we're both going to stand out anyway." Sounds like a my car. I clicked my keys and the lights to my red Ferrari 430 Scuderia flashed. In the immortal words of my uncle, ostentatious… just the way I like it.

"Hey, I'm going over to La Push after school. Wanna come?" Ren grinned from ear to ear as we jumped into my Ferrari and began pulling out of our obnoxiously long drive.

"Sure why not? As long as you don't try to hook me up with some other guy like you did last time."

_"COLBIE!!" Ren chirped happily dancing around the dance club wrapping an arm around my waist and promptly dragging me in front of four boys. Why am I here? Oh yea, Ren thought it would be a great idea to drag me along to her boyfriend's 21__st__ birthday. "Colbie, this is Paul, Sam, and Embry," she introduced placing me a little closer to Embry than I thought was comfortable. "Come on Jake let's dance," she said successfully managing to drag the only guy I knew in that group away. So that left me with three guys that pretty much hate vampires and an awkward silence. Right on cue, Rachel and Emily called away Sam and Paul, wow Ren really? Set me up with one of Jake's friends. Correction: abandon me with one of Jake's friends._

_"So…." He awkwardly tried to start a conversation. "You're Nessie's… sister?" _

_"No, I'm her cousin… sorta…," I mumbled. Could this get more awkward?_

_"Wait, I thought you were Bella's biological daughter too?" Wow… Really? _

_"Uh, no. I was adopted."_

_"But I thought you were a half-breed too…" _

_"I am."_

_"So how are you adopted?" _

_"My dad couldn't take care of me so the Cullens adopted me. Rosalie and Emmett are like my parents." _

_"So Blondie is your mom?" _

_Let's just say the rest of the night didn't go so well. _

"Oh it wasn't THAT bad, I think he still likes you," Ren insisted.

"Yea me and pineapples," I mumbled. For the record, Embry is highly allergic to them. Before you ask how I know that, awkward conversations can lead to random facts about people. Did I want to know he was allergic to pineapples? Frankly no, but there is worse information to be had, l like having your father have "the talk" with you after you are utterly convinced your uncle is murdering your aunt. I couldn't look Bella or Edward (scratch that, ANYBODY in the family) in the eye for the next week.

"Whatever, so you'll come?" she asked in that pitiful voice that works on basically everyone and half the time with me. The other half of the time it just annoys me. "Please?" Is it hereditary to have the need to have certain people near you ALL the time?

"Ugh fine, but if you DARE abandon me with some guy… I swear I will hurt you."

"Is that a threat?" she snickered.

"No."

"It's a promise," we said together before bursting out laughing. "Yea, fine, I just feel really short when I'm around your friends Ren."

"I'm shorter than you are!" Huh, she and her 5'2'' self had a point. I have to say watching Ren and Jake try to kiss was pretty hilarious. It took Edward forever to realize the reason behind her sudden obsession with high heels (even with mind reading which made it that much funnier).

"And here we are, the gates to hell," I groaned as we drove up into the parking lot. Ren giggled either from my comment or from all of the jaw drops that we were getting as people stopped what they were doing to stare. That figures, so does the fact that the entire parking lot was silent as we walked in together. Ren laid a hand on my shoulder.

_Relax, trust me, _she instructed to me mentally. I sighed; this was going to be a long day I thought as we entered the front office.

"Hi um… we're supposed to pick up our schedules here?" I asked the bored looking secretary. She barely even glanced up. She huffed as if I just asked her to work overtime on Christmas.

"Your names? Well come on I don't have all day." Okay this lady is really starting to annoy me. Is it so much to ask for her to do HER job?

Before I could A. Cuss her out or B. Slap her, "Vanessa and Colbie Cullen." In case you're wondering, Ren used her real name in New Hampshire. Well people asked her if her mom was on crack when she named her. Crack no… Plenty of pain meds… well… Anyway bottom line, Ren tried to save her classmates from the wrath of her mother by changing her name during school. Suddenly the elderly lady's mood picked right up.

"Oh! You two are the Cullens' kids? It's nice to finally meet you Vanessa! I knew your mother fairly well, she went to school here! Of course you probably knew that, but she was such a sweet girl, and you look exactly like your father…" I'll save you from the rest of her blabbering. Okay I lied I just tuned her out by then. "Anyway, you two are sophomores right? Here's your schedules, have a nice day!"

"Thank you, _come on _Colbie," she grunted pulling away my frozen form. "Gosh you're so easy to rile up," she laughed as soon as we were out of earshot. "Girl chill."

"Yea whatever," I grunted as we rounded a corner and almost ran smack into a group of four guys.

"Well hello ladies," the tallest one slurred eying us in a way that Daddy sometimes does to Mom. "You two looking for a date?" I opened my mouth to say something all the lines of 'no way' and sprint in the other direction but my DEAR cousin always beats me to it.

"No sorry, but she is," she shoved me forward. Okay now being stuck with some of Ren's friends didn't seem all that bad. I turned barely to see her briskly walking around the corner with just enough time for me to flip the bird and hearing her laughter down the hallway.

AN: See? I'm not dead, sorry about the wait. I swear, give the next few chapters a chance. I know it's boring now but I plan on making it more entertaining later.


End file.
